


Butterfly Kisses

by Phoenixofslytherin



Series: Weasley's Witches and Writer's Facebook Group Drabble Prompts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Stolen Glances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixofslytherin/pseuds/Phoenixofslytherin
Summary: Another Weasley Witches and Writers drabble prompt, this one was a character I would pair Ron with, I chose Millie.....
Relationships: Millicent Bulstrode/Ron Weasley
Series: Weasley's Witches and Writer's Facebook Group Drabble Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003083
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Butterfly Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd and it probably shows... all mistakes are my own!

Ron Weasley would have been the first to admit that he wasn’t particularly skilled at reading women, but there was no doubt about it, Millicent Bulstrode was watching him, and he wanted to know why. 

He had noticed her before of course, she had caught his eye in the worst possible way in fifth year when high on power and brute strength she had wrestled Hermione into a headlock and held her there for twenty solid and painful minutes in Umbridge’s office.

Then of course there had been the infamous cat hair incident with the polyjuice in second year. 

But those incidents aside, she was a girl. A girl who was giving him sidelong glances every time she saw him. A girl who just happened to cause a shiver to run up his spine when she smiled. The last time she had done it he had smiled in return. She had turned away with a rather charming blush and dived down to rummage unnecessarily in her bookbag. Then she had looked up at him again and he had felt something inside him shift. 

She wasn’t the type of girl he usually went for. She was tall, strong and striking looking, her brown hair was poker straight and artfully styled, and her eyes…. What colour were her eyes? She looked up and gazed directly at him again.

Oh. They were blue.

Just like his…….

Ron jumped as he walked out of the classroom and almost bumped into her. “Sorry!” he said, hastily sidestepping as a blush formed on his freckled cheeks.

“Sorry!” she said at the same time. “Hi!”

“Hi.” He looked at his shoes. She studied her own. “Umm, were you, uh,” cursing his sudden inability to form coherent sentences he gestured down the corridor. “Herbology?”

She nodded. “It’s my favourite subject!” she said in a rush, and he blinked. 

“Oh. Mine too.” He frowned briefly wondering where that had come from. It wasn't his favourite subject, of course it wasn't. Was it? He didn’t know. For some reason the butterflies in his stomach were stopping him from thinking straight.

“Would you like to-?” she bit her lip as he nodded and they set off down the corridor together. It was a long walk and he wondered what to say. Happily she filled in for him. “I thought you flew very well at the match this weekend.”

“Thank you.” The butterflies danced in delight. “I didn’t know you were watching. It’s a shame Gryffindor didn’t win.”

She nodded quickly with a smile “I always watch the matches. I love quidditch!” her voice was much higher pitched and girlish than he had expected it to be, and he found he liked it very much. “What team do you support?”

“The Chudley Cannons,” he said, waiting for her to laugh or say something scornful but she bounced on her toes and let out a little squeak.

“That's my team too! I didn’t think anyone else liked them!” That did it. Ron stopped and stared at her in surprise and their conversation took off from there. Three times Professor Sprout told them off for talking in class, three times they missed their instructions, earning them both reproachful looks from Hermione as she filled them in and they still didn’t listen. They were both too distracted, staring deeply into each other's eyes.

When they left the greenhouses Ron stopped rather hesitantly. “Where are you-?”

“What have you-? She spoke at the same time.

“Care of mag-”

“Charms-” they both spoke at the same time again and then stopped, stared at each other and laughed. “It was nice talking to you just now.” Ron managed to say and she nodded, blushing as she hurried away and Ron found himself hurrying after her.

“Oh!” she spun around and he caught the scent of her hair. Vanilla and something else. “Hi!”

“Almonds.” He said as she blinked in surprise. “Sorry- I uh,” he scratched his head and she watched his hair glint in the sunlight as it fell messily back down. 

“Almond milk and Vanilla.” She said, inexplicably catching on. “Is it too strong? It’s new and-”

“It smells lovely.” Ron smiled as her eyes lit up and the butterflies in his stomach danced in delight. “I like almonds.”

“Thank you. I thought you were going to charms?” she said, looking pleased that he had changed his mind.

“I was.” Ron said “I’m not sure why I came this way.” He watched as she used the very tip of her tongue to moisten her lips and then blew a few flyaway strands of hair out of her mouth. 

“I’m glad you did.” She said sweetly, her eyes dropping to his mouth as well. 

Ron nodded and stepped towards her as she stepped towards him. Her eyes narrowed slightly, long dark lashes brushed against her cheek as they stood, so close yet seeming still so far apart and her tongue did that little thing again, touching her lips as gently as a breath… “Can-?”

“Yes.” She nodded and closed her eyes. Hardly daring to breathe Ron brought his hand up and cupped her cheek. Leaning carefully forwards he brushed his lips over hers and heard her breathing hitch. It was soft, sweet, like a butterfly kiss and her lips parted slightly in invitation. He took another half step forwards and pressed his lips to hers again. She gasped slightly this time and he felt her yield to him. He brought his other hand up, cupping her other cheek and kissed her again, lingering as he gently caught her bottom lip between his own as he pulled back and looked into her eyes.

She smiled and he smiled back. He waited for her to speak but she didn’t. She just watched him, smiling sweetly and he felt his heart skip several beats as he felt he stared into the depths of her soul, very much liking what he saw. 


End file.
